So She Dances
by OBluver
Summary: A story about how Hermione finds solace in something and someone she never expected. Supposed to be a threeshot, but I still don't know. Slightl OOC, but it is a HrD fic so anything can happen!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is one of my first Hermione/Draco fic, which is wierd because that's the fanfiction I read most. But I've actually been meaning to write this for a while, because I heard the song 'So She Dances' by josh Groban and it was just so beautiful I decided that I was going to base own of my stroies off of it, and this is the result. So I'm pretty sure this is going to be a three-parter but that could change at any minute. So I hope you like it, and REVIEW

Disclaimer- Guess what I'm going to say now! I do not own anything except Grey's antomy on DVD!

The music played and got me going as if it was acting as a temporary drug. Who would have known that someone so reserved in life could be so reckless when a little bit of thumping music played? But music is the only thing that gets me like this; music and him.

My obsession wish fast, gritty, techno music first started when Ginny had finally convinced me to go on a girl's night out. Usually, when Ginny suggests something as feminine as a girls night out or a sad movie marathon, I would shrug my shoulders and make any excuse not to go. But that night was different.

Harry, my boyfriend, and I had just gotten in a huge fight. He wanted to get married, but I thought it was too soon, and it really was. We had been only dating for about three months at the time. And our relationship wasn't exactly the smoothest of ships. He had told me that it was time to settle down and start more relaxed, controlled life; a life that was filled with no battles or surprises. But that wasn't what I wanted.

My whole life I've spent my time following people on their adventures. From my first year at Hogwarts to the final battle; none of the fight was all fully mine. So that's what drove me to the club that night; not bitterness to my boyfriend, or the will to feel a little sexier, but the desperation to have my own adventure. And what an adventure I would find.

The club was a dark smoky place with a lusty Spanish feeling that hung in the air. It was exactly the kind of place where adventures were born. At first I felt uncomfortable, but after a shot in my system the night started to look more promising. And then the music started, and the bodies started moving. People's hips swayed rhythmically to the hot Latin beat and I started feeling myself being more drawn to the dance floor by the minute.

Bumping and grinding, flesh on flesh, and bodies glowing in the dims lights. There was nothing like that first high of dancing on the hard wooden dance floor at 'La Casa Del Diablo'. Was it the work of the devil that gave me such passion in that first dance? I was in his house and his dance filled my senses until I didn't even know what I was doing.

That night I danced with passion that I didn't even know I had. My body swayed back and forth to the rhythm, and as my number of partners increased so did my excitement. Harry had never made me feel like this, and I didn't think that he ever would. Harry had always hated dancing. The only time that I had ever seen him ever attempt was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and even them his attempt was pathetic at the most. But the men here danced as if they had been doing it since they were born. They're hips rolled and gyrated like they were moving at there own accord.

But none of the men here ever seemed to fit me. The many times I went back after that one night I danced with almost every normal patron, but none of them fit me. They were too tall, or to short, or just plain to wild. They were all like Harry. They fit ok, like a circle in an oval, but none of them fit to me exactly right.

I went back to that club every weekend after that night. And unfortunately Harry did not approve which led to our inevitable break-up; in the end though I wasn't very heartbroken. The dancing covered up any pain I ever had. Or at least it did until one night in June. That is a night when dancing wasn't the least of my worries.

It was an extra special night at the club. The energy hung in the air as I stood in the back room that had been turned into a make-shift dressing room. Tonight was going to be the night I was finally let it all hang out for the world to see. It was some sort of anniversary of the bars founding and they had asked me, being such a usual dancer, to have a special performance. At first I had been a little resistant. I didn't dance for other people. Who did they think I was a hooker? But after a little hesitation my favorite bartender, an old crony named Mike, finally convinced me to do it as long as I got to pick the outfit, song, and style of music.

So there I was in the middle of a dance floor crowded with men and women circling me. A soft, steady, slow beat started playing and at that moment all thoughts flew straight out of my head. My hips rocked to their own accord and the cheers coming from the crowd only egged me on more until I finally got into my full own dance, and then I was not alone.

A man, not much taller than me, had me in his arms. The sheer shock of it threw me for a minute that I stopped; stopped the passion that was rushing through my veins and the rhythm in my hips. And then I felt his hands touched my hips and a bolt of electricity rushed through me and sent all of the passion back into my reality. And I continued dancing. And the crowd cheered louder.

The music began at a faster pace, and our hips moved together as if they were made to be. I couldn't see the man's face, seeing as he was behind me, but I knew that he had the same look of intensity that I had on my face. And then he was spinning me around and around and the ecstasy was building up in me like an orgasm about to be released.

And then my world stopped for a moment as I looked into the face of the man I was dancing with. His grey eyes burned into my souls and have never stopped haunting my dreams since that moment. He looked slightly familiar; like an old friend that I had never reunited with. His face gave me comfort as we began to do a sort of fast pace waltz. My throat filled with a rich laughter as he dipped me low. And then the song ended and he released me. The world around me changed. The music was no longer enticing if I wasn't dancing with him and the world wasn't as warm when I wasn't in his arms.

As we exited the dance floor our hands brushed, and another bolt caused me took look up into those enticing eyes of his and the recognition filled me. My child-hood nemesis, my teenage tormenter, and a man who had disappeared fully in the war; Draco Malfoy was the one who I fit with.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This is the second part of the three part story. And this chapter is in Draco's POV. This actually includes some of the lyrics of the song 'So She Dances' by Josh Grobam which is what the song is inspired by. So I hope you like it and REVIEW! 

My birthdays have never really been a big thing in my life. Year after year they come and go, and all I'm ever left with is a nasty hang over from my night of 'I'm getting older' drinking. But my twentieth birthday, now that is a birthday I will never forget. It was the birthday that I first danced with my one true love.

Blaise didn't have to try hard to convince me to go to our usual celebratory club 'La Casa Del Diablo'. The house of the devil always did seem fitting for a Slytherin like me. But that night the club was smokier than usual, and an intense excitement hung in the air that was not always there. I knew something big was going to happen to me that night. An adventure that was long in the making.

As my first drink was starting to take effect the music played. But it wasn't the clubs usual hard Latin beat. This song had a slower more sensual beat. As crowds started to gather around the center of the dance floor my interest became almost too intense to handle. So with a final swig of my second beat I was off to investigate what had given the devil's people so much to be excited about.

And then I saw her for the first time in the middle of the dance floor. Her hips were swaying slowly to the music, and her face seemed to be contorted in a pleasure that I knew only a major high can give you. She was beautiful. The single window in the club, which was on the ceiling, was blazing moonlight onto her supple skin and making her look like she was unreal. Even her shadow had grace. As the song got faster she brushed the hair out of her face and left me floored with beauty and recognition. Hermione Granger was the floating beauty in front of him who was spinning between constellations and dreams. The girl he would have once referred to as mudbood had turned from a gawky teenager into the beautiful, sensual woman that I couldn't take I eyes off of.

She was always the girl who was out of reach; the one who I longed to touch but knew it would go against everything I knew. And there I was not caring what anyone thought. I only cared about the soft waltz that was slowly turning into something that I couldn't even think of without getting a little hot. I couldn't keep watching, but I would've done anything to touch her.

So for a moment I closed my eyes and I saw her and me dancing, and I didn't even notice that my feet were working at their own accord pushing their way through the crowd. And as soon as I opened my eyes she was in front of me dancing oblivious to the man who was entranced behind her. After that my body controlled itself.

I started to dance behind her slowly at first, but after I felt her shock wear off I slightly pressed my palm against her hip, and we were off. We moved together in utter passion that I had never felt before. I could understand the earlier look of contorted pleasure she had on earlier because I was fairly certain that I had it on my face at that exact moment.

I had to see her face as she danced; I had to see that look of pleasure up close and personal. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared me for what I saw when I spun her around so that she was in my arms. The world, the crowd, and all noise melted away as I looked into the big amber eyes of the woman I knew I was going to fall in love with. But the one thing I didn't see in those beautiful orbs was recognition. She didn't know who I was yet. So that would have been my one moment to have her really look at me without a look of distaste or loathing. That was our moment of passion.

And then as I dipped her to the final notes of the song it was all over; the passion, the pleasure, and our moment. All of it was over. She stood there for a minute as if she was waiting for me to move first, and I did. I took her hand and felt a jolt the I had never felt before, and I knew that I wanted to feel that jolt everyday of my life. And as I dragged her to the bar a random patron bumped us together and she looked into my face again. But this time it was different. And utter look of confusion covered her face followed by own of shock. She had found out that the man who she had felt such passion for was none other than her child-hood enemy. I felt the need that I might have to explain myself.

"Hermione look…" But she quickly silenced me by taking my hand and dragging me vigorously to a room that I knew was reserved for only special patrons of the bar.

"Wait" I heard her say as she went into the other room. I sat down on one of the few couches that filled the cluttered room. Putting my head in my hands I knew that I had messed up. That girl out there only deserved to dance with princes not a coward that couldn't even pull himself together on his birthday. With a bang of an opening door none other than Hermione Granger emerged with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Do you know who I am?" She started in on me before even sitting down. Her appearance no longer looked calm or relaxed as it did out on the dance floor. She now appeared before me as a frazzled, angry woman. But to my surprise she was no less beautiful. "I mean I know it can get smoky and it's hard to see people on that dance for, but…" she huffed as she sat on the other side of the couch taking a long gulp of the wine she had previously poured. I took my glass but didn't drink. If I was going to have a conversation with Hermione Granger I was going to have to have my wits about me.

"Yes, I knew perfectly well who I was dancing with, Hermione. And I do not regret it one bit." She looked up at me in a scowl that mad me shudder that even the thought of ever having to have her look at me again.

"I asked if you knew who I was, not if you regretted dancing with me. I know you don't, none of them ever do" She said the last part more under her breath than to me.

"You've danced like that before?" She laughed as she gulped down the last of her wine. She got up and started pacing the floor covering her eyes with her hands.

"Are you serious?" she said looking at me as if I was a sea urchin stuck to her foot "But why did it have to be you? I mean I've danced with so many others and none of them were like that I mean… why did you fit?" She at down again and looked as if she wind had just been blown out of her.

"I fit?" I said hopefully

"Don't make me day it again." And with that she was out the door. I knew that it would be no use going after her she would have apperated the minute she got out of the door. I sat there for a moment in sheer disbelief before a wide grin spread across my face. She was the only thing I ever fit with, and she was all I ever wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Ok so I lied when I said this was going to be a three shot. It's going to be just a little bit longer than that. I didn't really intend it to but HECK whats the matter with more. I'm on spring break for two weeks (Year round school kicks ass) so I'll probably be writing a lot so expect a new chapter soon! Love you all and remember... REVIEW!**

The Saturday after that I tried to do everything I could to distract me from my inevitable meeting with Mr. Malfoy that night. I knew that if I went back to the club that I would see him, but I couldn't keep myself away. I wasn't sure if it was because of the music or the fact that he was going to be there. Both of the options scared me.

I couldn't imagine myself dancing again without his arms around me. Anytime I heard small wisps of music, that usually made me want to bust out, made me want to go and hide because I knew if I would dance with him again I wouldn't be able to control myself. Because the dancing would lead to touching, and the touching into sex, and then there is no mystery left. God, I started to sound like a bad pop song.

So I did go back to the club, but I didn't dance. I just waited at the bar with my favorite bartender, Mike. I threw back drinks one by one, but never getting drunk. I wasn't an easy drunk by a mile. It was one of the benefits of going to a club that serves so much alcohol. I became very tolerant towards liquor.

I waited at that bar, and I waited, and waited, but the one person I wanted to see did not walk through the door. Although I did see plenty of people I had met coming to this bar. Men, who I had danced with, women, who have wither seen me danced or tried to hit me because of who I was dancing with, and countless other people that I recognized just from passing. But the person I wanted to see never came through that door.

It's funny how things go that way sometimes. When you were little and you had to wait on something time seemed to drag on forever. Well, that night I came to discover that waiting for time to pass never changes. It can however morph into a sort of dread that people get about getting older.

So that first night at the bar I went home; two hours earlier than I usually do, granted. And when I went home I went to bed. It was a strange sensation for me. I had gotten so fixated on going out and dancing that I had forgotten how comforting normal things like going to bed can be. I found that, that night when I was lying in bed relaxing from my stressful day of anticipation I did not miss the dancing. But I did miss him.

It only took one dance to get me hooked on him; his touches, his whispers, the way his body fit to mine like no one else's did. Was I being selfish and childish to want something so bad even though I knew I might not ever be able to have it? He had become my puppy in the window. It was highly cute and cuddly, but highly impractical.

Another week passed and I tried not to think of him or his touches or his dance. I went on with my life. I went to my work in the ministry like I always did, and I talked to everyone I usually did. I was fine, that is until I saw Harry. It was a slow day at the ministry and I wasn't in a hurry so I decided to take the elevator instead of my normal habit of flooing, and that is where I saw Harry.

We had managed to remain friends after the breakup; even though Harry still claimed he was heartbroken over me. But we had grown apart. We were in the kind of friendship that you don't go out of your way for. It's not like I would call him and ask him to go somewhere with me. But if I saw him at a restaurant eating alone, or course, I would offer him to eat with me. So that day in the elevator I tried to be a courteous as possible, in light of all that had happened.

As I walked into the elevator I took a standing position beside him and said a polite "Hello" as the elevator went up at a slow but steady pace.

"Hello Hermione, I haven't talked to you lately, is everything alright?" He said with a voice that did not sound all to convincing.

"I've been fine." I knew it would have been polite to ask him something in return, but that week I just wasn't up to it. I wasn't up to here him complain about what I did to ruin the best thing I ever had.

"How has the club been?" I know what he was going at. I was silent for a minute knowing that he was just trying to bate me. "What about that bartender you used to life? What was his name? Mike, I think that was his name."

"Yes, it was. And I wouldn't know because I haven't gone for about two weeks now." I talked to him in a calm voice trying to keep my legendary temper under control. His eyebrow immediately went up and he got a smug look on his face that was usually reserved for only the people who Harry hated most. It was at that moment that I realized that my friendship with Harry would never be anything more than insincere concern.

"Did Holly Golightly finally get tired?" His smirk was what got me to snap. I couldn't stand that look, from him or anyone else. That smirk was one of the reasons I hated Draco Malfoy with such a passion. Ha, look how that turned out.

"No Harry, I did not get tired or pregnant I just met someone I don't want to be around. Ok? Will you drop it?" He looked a little embarrassed, but I didn't regret my little outburst.

"Fine, I'll stop talking about it. Oh! Speaking of people who you probably don't want to see, Draco Malfoy is back in town. I heard that the minister gave him a job on the fifth floor. I feel bad for those blokes up their. Although Neville told me that it was all about some woman." He sounded more like he was talking to himself than to me, and I was slightly glad for that fact because I wasn't really listening. He was back, for good. I could feel the elevator stop, and I briefly registered Harry small "Goodbye." He was here, in my ministry, working. And he came, for a woman? Was she me? Am I really thinking all of this in an elevator? And that is when I really started to freak out.

The moment the elevator got to my floor I rushed to my office. It had finally registered to me that, that dance we shared was real. But did he move here because of me, because of that dance? It was highly impractical, but who was Draco Malfoy to be practical? I sat there behind the locked door of my office for a few minutes before finally flooing home. It had been a slow day at the Ministry and they wouldn't have missed me anyways.

My home was quiet and comfortable the way it always was, but the comfort of my home couldn't even get the clutter out of my head. The thoughts of him flooded me until it was hard to breathe. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I went to the bar. Even though Friday was usually not my dancing night, but that night I figured I could make an exception for my own pain. So I went and I danced. I danced all my troubles, pains, and worries away. And the one thing I wasn't worried about was him.

I wasn't worried that he was going to come and sweep me off my feet with another dance because I knew that no dance could be better than that first dance. I didn't worry because I knew he couldn't look at me like I was as beautiful as I was that night. I knew that nothing could compare, and I didn't want it to. That night I didn't worry about him because I knew that he didn't matter when I was on that dance floor. All that mattered out there was me and the music.

I danced until that sun went down and then till the sun came up. I danced with multiple men, and I didn't care how much they groped or how terribly they danced. I was my own star out there, and no one could take it from me. That night I shined, well, until he came.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Ok so here is the forth chapter. I'm thinking there are only going to be two more after this but who really knows. And finally this chapter explores what everyone wants SOME ACTION! lol. Sorry if it's a little unbelievable, but remember I'm a fifteen year old girl with little to no expirience. So I hope you like it, and if anyone is wondering I won't be updating until sometime next week because I'm headed to Las Vegas. So I hope you like it and, REVIEW. 

**Chapter Four**

In the week following Hermione and my little dance my mind was securely focused on one thing, music. The way the music made her move and made her sway. The way the music took control of me and made me dance with her, and the way the music controlled me when I was dancing with her. The music stayed in my head all week and I didn't know if I wanted to keep it there or not.

When Friday rolled around I was fully ready to go to the club and dance with her one more time; to feel her in my arms again and tell her that I wanted her to be in those arms for the rest of our lives. But then fate intervened and reminded me that I wasn't aloud for my life to get that good. My mother died. It wasn't a slow and tragic death, but it also wasn't a gun to the head kind of death. She died peacefully in her sleep.

As horrible as it sounds I wasn't in a major trauma over it. My Mother and I had never been really close, and she would have liked to gone out unexpectedly. That was always the way my mother was, flashy. She liked to come in with a bang and go out with an even bigger one. Her death was the same way, shocking.

I didn't get to the club last night. It's not as if I was lying in my house heartbroken, but it was in some way, morally, wrong. I couldn't see myself out enjoying myself when my mother, someone who I was supposed to be close to, was lying in a grave. I knew even if society wouldn't look down on me God sure would.

My only hope was that she wouldn't go either. That she wouldn't go and think that I abandoned her, that I didn't care; because that fact was the farthest from the truth. I cared too much. I couldn't think or wonder about her without wanting to track her down and put her on the pedestal she deserves. I don't know what had gotten into me. The Draco Malfoy that every thought they knew wouldn't have cared about someone like her, someone with so called 'dirty' blood.

But I fell from her the moment I saw her dancing there. Love is a decision you make and I made it right there on the spot. But the most tragic part of my love story is that she might've never gotten the chance to hear that. I may never get the chance to hold her in my arms and whisper 'I love you'. I may have never gotten the chance to have a clichéd ending, a kiss in the rain, or even a look with a smile that lights up the room. She might've never gotten a chance to here the song that plays in my head every time I think about her. And she might've never known that I didn't get a job at the ministry because of the insane amount of money they offered me, but because of her, because even if I couldn't be with her I wouldn't have known she was just working two floors below me.

So I waited my next week in agony, but not for the reason that most thought. I waited in agony of the thought that she might turn me down and never hear all the things that I wanted us to become. I went to my first week of work and met my colleagues. They were enjoyable enough, but the thing that got me through those 6 days was the slight glimpses of her that I would see of her. Those beautiful moments got me through the days and that was enough.

On Friday I knew it was time; time to see her again, time to touch her again. It took me a while to get dressed and work up the nerve to get in my car and actually leave. By the time I got to the club my mental reassuring dialogue was starting to get annoying. My heart beat faster and faster as I walked in a approached the bar. My favorite bartender, Mike, was there.

"Your girl is here!" He shouted over the pounding music that was blaring out of the muggle speakers. "She's been here for hours." I gave him a look and he pointed towards the dance floor where I saw her. She was dancing with another guy and I felt the familiar swell of jealousy building up inside of me. But it didn't overload because I could tell that dancing with that man meant nothing. She was dancing as if no one was around her, that poor man was just a boy toy.

She looked so serene out there that I didn't know if I could interrupt, but my body couldn't handle seeing the object of desire dancing without me. So my legs moved fast and my heart even faster. The man saw me approach and held her a little closer as a sign that he wasn't letting her go without a fight. If it was a fight he wanted it was a fight he was going to get. But as I approached even farther the man quickly backed away in recognition of who I am. Hermione looked around startled. I bet at that point she had never had a man walk away from her while she was dancing.

And then she saw me, and a look came upon her face of pure shock and almost repulsion. That little bit of repulsion almost broke my heart right then and there, but then something happened that changed my life. She smiled. She smiled the brightest, most vibrant, and most alluring smile I'd ever see her smile. And my heart soared above everything that I had ever known.

We danced until the sun rose. And then it stopped: the sensation of her touch, the beat of the music, my deepest fantasy, all stopped with one shout.

"Come on you two its closing time!" Mike yelled from his position at the bar. For the first time since dancing I stopped and took a look around us. We were alone on the dance floor; we were alone in the bar. I looked at Hermione for some sign as of what to do. Was our relationship more than a mere fling on a dance floor, or was it what I hoped it was? She looked around for a minute and then looked at me straight in the eyes. I could tell that her mind was racing just as fast, or maybe even faster, than mine. She then got a familiar flicker in her eyes that I knew only Hermione could get.

"My place or yours?" A smirk slid across her face because she knew she was in control, and looking back on that moment she could have told me to do anything and I would have jumped to do it. She had full control over me than and she still does now. I took her around the waist and apperated to my apartment.

It wasn't a very big apartment as most would have thought. I never did like big houses. Space freaked me out. I always had too much space at the manor, but my parents liked space. And a small apartment in muggle London was enough rebellion for me. But that night Granger didn't get time to see my apartment. The moment we were in my apartment she was up against the wall.

She moaned slightly as I buried my face into her soft neck. That was the moan that drove me over the edge. Her moan wasn't a soft subtle moan, but that moan was deep, throaty, passionate moan that was filled with so much lust I thought I would explode. I could feel my blood rush downward and I stopped a moment in embarrassment. She must have realized, or for that matter felt, my embarrassment and flashed me a mischievous smile.

"Bedroom" She whispered into my ear, and we were off. Pieces of clothing were being ripped off spontaneously as we stumbled our way to my bedroom. When we arrived she laughed. "Green, I always thought your bedroom would be green."

"Oh, so you've thought about my bedroom have you?" I asked between planting soft kisses on her neck. She laughed and threw back her neck giving me easier access.

"More times than you would think" And with a last chuckle our bodies moved together and that's the way we spent the rest of that night, making sweet love in my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok so this is the last chapter of 'So She Dances' and I hope you like it. It seriously took me forever to finish this chapter, but I finally just sucked it up and finished. I know it's a little fluffy, but stick with it. So I hope you like it and like alwyas R/R! 

**Chapter Five**

_Two Years Later_

I visited the news periodically even though it still wasn't a weekly event. The music still played, the bodies still bumped, and the liquor still intoxicated when I was not there. Mike said the place lost its usual air of adventure when I was not there, but I knew he was just saying it to boost my ego. A bar is still a bar no matter who enters of leaves its threshold and this bar was no different.

"Hermione this probably isn't a good idea." Draco warned me as I put on my coat about to brave the cool winter air. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to ignore his obvious fears. "I mean with the baby…"

"I'm five weeks pregnant Draco nothing is going to harm me at the bar." I saw him open his mouth to retort but I quickly cut him off. "Of course I'm not going to drink. I'm not an idiot you know." He still continued to look worried.

"But I won't be there and what if something happens?" This time his eyes were softer with worry and they seemed to melt my heart.

"Look" I said softly positioning my hands on his stomach "I won't stay long I just want to go and dance before I'm to big to see my feet." I pecked a soft kiss on his lips before turning around and heading out the door.

I got to the bar about five minutes after that. The typical Friday night crowd greeted me with happy greetings and welcomes. A few faces were unfamiliar, but they still greeted me with simple smiles or a short wave as I looked their direction.

"I thought the air in this old place felt particularly good tonight." I heard a yell from across the room. I turned to see Mike leaning against the bar casually wiping a glass muggle style. "If it isn't the lovely Mrs. Malfoy"

"And hello to you to Mike." I smiled as I sat in my old bar stool and still recognized every swizzle and bump.

"What's your poison tonight, love?" He said in his New York accent which still seemed to amaze bar patrons. No one knows how a New York man ended up running a bar in downtown London, but we still enjoy the accent that hasn't gone down with time.

"Ginger Ale" He stopped smearing his glass for a moment to give me an absolutely shocked look before continuing.

"Trying to go cold turkey?" He gave me a stern look even though he was trying to be subtle about it. As a bartender Mike sees a lot of people with drinking problems, but he has always disapproved. I knew he meant good, but he always worried.

"Yeah, I don't think the baby would appreciate me drinking." His face immediately relived it's self and a grin spread across it.

"So the Malfoy boy finally got you knocked up?" He laughed as I gave him a scowl. Mike was never one to try to jazz words up.

"Well, I would have put it more eloquently, but yeah I'm pregnant." He smiled as another customer motioned for his service.

"Congratulations kid you deserve it." He motioned for the man to wait. "I'll be back in a minute." I surveyed the room as he took the man's order. The dance floor looked the same as the last time I was here. The wood still squeaked, but the speakers were new and they thumped a little harder than the old ones. The crowd was bumping and grinding as they always had, but one couple stood out. There was a girl in the middle who was dirty tangoing with a tall muscular man. She didn't seem very into him, but I can see how he would make a good dance partner.

"Hey Mike!" I called down the bar where he was talking to the man.

"Yes sweets?" he got a grin on his face as I could she the hooded man visibly scowls. I ignored him and continued.

"Who's the girl?" I motioned my head towards the dance floor and he seemed to understand who I was talking about without even looking.

"She's the new queen; rolled in here a couple of weeks ago and hasn't left since." He gave me a raised eyebrow. "Some are saying that she's just as good as you were in your glory days." I gave a fake look of disgust.

"Oh, really? Well I'm just gonna have to prove her wrong then won't I?" I raised my eyebrows at Mike and motioned my head towards the man. He gave me a small nod and a hidden smile. "Well I can't show him up on my own. Who am I gonna get to dance with me?" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. At that point Mike busted out into laughter drawing more than a few strange looks.

The man whipped the hood off of his head to reveal Draco. He gave me a dirty look before turning red-faced to Mike.

"Did you tell her it was me?" He was genuinely angry, but Mike shrugged him off as if he'd said nothing. I moved over two seats until I occupied the seat next to his.

"No, for your information he didn't." I scooted a little closer to him "Sorry love but I've known ever since you followed me in here."

"Can you just give me and inch, please?" He sounded defeated and my heart sank a little. Maybe I had been hard on him.

"Well you can give me many inches on the dance floor!" I hopped up from my stool and handed my jacket over to Mike with a quick "Hold this"

"Hermione I don't know if you should be dancing with the b…" But I pulled a finger over her lips and pulled him up from his stool.

"If you say the word baby I swear I'm divorcing you." He gave me a terrified look and I chuckled. "But… I'll consider not divorcing you if you dance with me right now." I leaned in "Are you ready to show up these youngins?"

"Always." He whispered playfully in my ear. Our hands intertwined as he led me out to the dance floor. The crowds parted in reverence and we began to sway to the rhythm. Our skin seemed to be white hot as it burned with just as much desire as it had during that first dance here in the club.

"Are they jealous?" I whispered in his ear giving a mischievous smile.

"Love, everyone from this side of Cancun is jealous." And that's how we spent the rest of our night intertwined on the dance floor getting lost in the love we had for each other. Eyes looked upon us with a combination of envy and respect. But our eyes were only on each other, and that's how they stayed the rest of our lives.


End file.
